Jaime Lannister
You are still alive? Oh. - Jaime to Rhaegar, upon being found on top of the throne Jaime Lannister is a main character from Old Westeros. He an ex-member of the Kingsguard, and now a member of Night's Watch. He is son of Lord Tywin Lannister, and twin to Lady Cersei Lannister. Appearance Jaime has the quintessential Lannister look, with bright green eyes and golden hair. He is considered to be extremely handsome, his tall frame complemented with comely features and "a smile that cut like a knife". He wears black clothes of his office, a contrast to his old white cloak that he considers ironic. Personality Jaime is a born warrior, and most of his skills lie in the area of martial expertise. He has little interest in politics and court intrigue; by his own admission, Jaime only feels truly alive when fighting. Jaime comes across as arrogant, amoral, and dishonorable, behavioural traits similar to his sister twin Cersei. Because Jaime has done reprehensible acts he has such a bad reputation, everything he says is usually cast in the worst possible light. An offhand joke is taken as a grave threat by others, just because it is spoken by the Kingslayer. Background Jaime is the eldest son of Lady Joanna and Lord Tywin Lannister, who is the head of House Lannister, the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms and the lord of the Westerlands. Jaime and his older twin sister Cersei were inseparable in their early childhood, even going so far as to experiment together in a sexual manner at a young age. During one of these encounters, they were caught by a servant who informed their mother. Jaime's bedchamber was immediately moved to the other side of the castle, and both twins were told never to do anything like that ever again. At the age of fifteen, Jaime participated in the campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood, during which he saved Lord Crakehall from Big Belly Ben and crossed swords with the psychotic Smiling Knight. He was knighted on the battlefield by Ser Arthur Dayne. On his return to Casterly Rock, Jaime stopped in King's Landing to visit his sister, from whom he had been separated for years. It was there that Cersei told him that Lord Tywin intended to marry him to Lysa Tully, second daughter of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun. Cersei suggested that Jaime become a member of the Kingsguard instead, replacing the recently deceased Ser Harlan Grandison, to be close to her and free himself of the unwanted marriage to Lysa. She made the necessary arrangements over the next month and Jaime received news in Casterly Rock that he had been chosen for the Kingsguard. A moon's turn later, Jaime was raised to the Kingsguard by Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower in a ceremony during the tourney at Harrenhal, making him the youngest knight ever to be raised to the order.3 That night, however, King Aerys II Targaryen soured the honor by sending him back to King's Landing to guard Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys, depriving him of the chance to participate in Lord Walter Whent's tourney. Jaime realized then that the king had only chosen him for the Kingsguard as a slight against Lord Tywin, of whom Aerys was insanely jealous, to rob him of his heir. When Prince Rhaegar Targaryen left the Red Keep to face the rebels on the Trident, Jaime begged Rhaegar to take him along and let Ser Barristan Selmy or Ser Jon Darry protect the king for once. Rhaegar refused the suggestion, admitting that King Aerys wanted to keep Jaime close as he was afraid of Tywin Lannister more than anyone else. Rhaegar promised an angry and disappointed Jaime that changes would be made when he returned from the battlefield. As the sole Kingsguard knight remaining in King's Landing, the defense of the Red Keep became Jaime's responsibility. Knowing that he did not stand a chance to defend the castle, he sent a messenger to the king, asking for leave to make terms with the attackers. The messenger came back with the Aerys's order that Jaime should bring him Lord Tywin's head to prove that he is no traitor. The messenger also informed him that Rossart was with the king, leading Jaime to believe that Aerys was about to command the destruction of the city On the way to the throne room, Jaime came across Rossart, who was dressed as a common soldier and hurrying to a postern gate. Jaime attacked him, and while Rossart tried to defend himself, he stood no chance against the experienced knight, who gutted Rossart without mercy. Jaime then slipped into the throne room through the king's door, finding Aerys alone pacing through the room. When the king saw the blood on Jaime's sword, he demanded to know whether it was Lord Tywin's, renewing his command that Jaime should bring him his father's head, otherwise Jaime would burn with all the other traitors. He told Jaime that Rossart was on his way to give the enemies a warm welcome, asking again whose blood was on Jaime's sword. Jaime answered that it was Rossart's. The king became scared, his mouth dropping open in shock. Aerys lost control of his bowels, soiling himself. He turned and ran towards the Iron Throne. Jaime seized Aerys and hauled him bodily off the steps. The Mad King squealed like a pig as Jaime killed him with a single slash across the throat, thereby preventing him from giving the command to burn the city to some other pyromancer. Lord Tywin's men, led by Ser Elys Westerling and Lord Roland Crakehall, burst into the throne room in time to see that Jaime had killed the king, forestalling any chance for Jaime to steal away and let someone else claim responsibility. Jaime told them to advise all who were still fighting that the king was dead and to spare anyone who yielded. Lord Crakehall then asked whether a new king should be proclaimed as well, indicating that it could be Lord Tywin or Robert Baratheon or that even a new Targaryen king could be installed. Jaime mused for a moment on the possibility of choosing Viserys Targaryen or Rhaegar's son, Aegon, as the new king with Lord Tywin as his Hand, but, realising that both boys shared the same blood as Aerys and thus the same propensity for madness, Jaime declared to Crakehall that it was all the same to him. However, before they could give a united command, Rhaegar entered the hall, shocking all those who had believed him dead. Jaime, however, having resigned his remaining morality to kill Aerys, laughed darkly after he was recovered from his shock, saying, You're still alive? Oh. Don't worry, I'll get up if you want it. Rhaegar, angered by seeing Jaime had killed Aerys, and now sat atop the throne, ordered his men to capture Jaime and everyone else in the room. Jaime's trial was held not a week later, unlike many other of the rebels, and he was given the choice between taking the black or execution. He choose the former and joined the Night's Watch. Many believe had his trial been delayed like the rest of the rebels, he would have been roasted alive for the treason he had committed, for Rhaegar's madness did not come to surface until some months later. Recent Events He is now the master-at-arms of Castle Black, training the new recruits. He has grown bitter and even more arrogant over the years. Alaric Saltzman describes him as mocking. Category:Canon Category:House Lannister Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kingsguard Category:Night's Watch